Machine-to-machine (M2M) applications are generally developed for various devices with sensors available in a network. M2M applications require access to individual devices and sensors for development of the M2M application. Sensors available in the network may be provided by different Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs), and hence may follow different standards or protocols for communication and coding. These sensors typically operate independently with little or no coordination among them. Further, the data captured by these sensors may not be in a standard format and data may be difficult to be analyzed. Therefore, the M2M application developers and OEMs face challenges in developing a new M2M application and OEM devices by using conventional application development platforms.